Bite me and I might just bite back
by crimsonbutterfly92
Summary: the kitsune gang has broken up what will naruto do when he's thrust into a school ruled by the enemy gang will they care that kitsune's disbanded or are they out for blood for a Incident that happened 5 years ago. sasunaru or kibanaru review and decide
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: KITSUNE

Well hi this is a sasunaru or a kibanaru your reviews will decide along with any other pairing you'd like to see. Yay yaoi. Well any way please review and yes, I'm not afraid to admit it I'm a review whore. Please no flames cause I'll just laugh at them so you'd be wasting your time. Oh and for any of you waiting for another chapter of more than sex please just wait a little longer I had to rewrite it I mean come on it was really starting to suck.

Sadly, I do not own naruto or after the valley of the end, fight sasuke would make naruto feel better with lots of smutty goodness anyway please enjoy.

_Konoha is divided into two parts the east side and the west side. The west side is the rich part of town and the east is the poor part of town. But there something else that divides the schools. You see the east side west side is home to a gang called karasu. While the east side is home to the kitsune or at least it was._

_A sleek black car ripped down the streets. Scaring birds and small children alike._

_Until halting in front of a run down apartment. The door to the car opened and a spiky haired brunette stepped out of the car mumbling in frustration. The teen opened the door he new would be unlocked. He shook his head in disgust as he kicked an empty container of ramen on the floor. [can you guess whose apartment this is xp] the teen then made his way to a broken down green couch. The teen silently sat down and looked at the door to his best friend's room were a faint beeping could be heard. "Good" the brunette thought as he began to count down._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_Ah I'm so fuckin late!" came a screech behind the closed door. The brunette smiled while he listened to the rustling of close and his friends rambling. "Uh kiba that bastard couldn't have woken me up!" the voice yelled from behind the door. Kiba couldn't help but smile as he laid his head back and rested for about ten minutes while his blond haired friend was in the shower. Kiba got up and stood in front of the blondes door once he heard the water stop._

"_Oh this is gonna be good" kiba thought while he got ready to scare his friend._

_Just as kiba had expected the blond burst threw the door to his living room._

_But kiba hadn't expected to have the blond run in to him dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around himself._

"_Ah kiba you pervert what the hell are you doing here" naruto shrieked?! As he ran back into his room._

_Now kiba wasn't retarded no in fact he was quit smart but after seeing the blonde like that kiba's brain couldn't register what was happening._

_So when naruto yelled at him all he could here was blah blah blah pervert blah blah what blah blah blah blah here._

_But kiba quickly regained his composer and smirked when he heard naruto's voice. "KIBA I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" naruto screamed!_

_~flash back~_

_Yesterday was the annual end of summer party located at the uzumaki residence. Music was blasting as the walls vibrated to the beat. None of the neighbors dared to call the cops on the partying teens due to the eldest uzumaki yes Kyuubi was feared by all [it's my story so I made naruto and Kyuubi brothers XP]_

"_naruto come dance with me." kiba called out from the hoard of people in naruto's apartment_

"_yeah sure" naruto shouted back putting his drink down._

_Kiba grabbed naruto as they began to grind to the music. Naruto danced against kiba perfectly to the music his hips swaying to he beat. Kiba began to feel his blood heading south._

_But hey who was he to deny himself a cute blonde . Kiba then pulled naruto to his chest and was about to ask him something._

_But there dance was interrupted when the music shut off and naruto's brother began to speak._

"_Everybody thank you for coming I have a very important announcement to make as you know this is my last day as leader of kitsune" Kyuubi sadly stated._

"_so that officially means that kitsune is disbanded so please drink in honor of the last day that we are part of gang kitsune"_

_Everyone began cheering and raising there bottles and cups to there leaders speech._

_time skip_

_The party ended and only sakura Kyuubi and kiba remained well awake naruto was past out on the floor._

"_To much booze" sakura laughed as she poked naruto in the head._

"_Hey sakura" Kyuubi called._

"_Yeah" sakura asked standing up._

"_I want you and kiba to help me play one last prank on my brother" Kyuubi said with an evil smirk._

"_Sure" sakura and kiba said in unison anxious to get the blond prankster back._

"_Good" Kyuubi said. "Here's what I want you to do kiba go and set naruto's clock an hour ahead of time. And sakura go and get me all of naruto's cloth's just leave him that outfit I got him last Christmas." kyuubi said with an evil smirk. Sakura giggled as she ran off with kiba to do their assigned jobs. Kyuubi then picked up his brother and carried him to his room._

"_So you're leaving tonight." sakura asked trying to keep her voice from breaking. _

"_Yeah I have to I have to be on campus at eight in the morning tomorrow" Kyuubi replied taking naruto's cloth's from sakura and exiting the room._

"_It's gonna be weird without you here." Kiba said playfully punching Kyuubi's arm_

"_Well I'm going to bed" kiba called out as he headed towards his room. Leaving sakura and Kyuubi alone._

"_Hey sakura are you gonna walk me to my car, I need some one to protect me I could get jumped." Kyuubi said with a smirk as he opened the front door. Sakura nodded and followed Kyuubi down the stares to his car._

"_I'm gonna miss you" Kyuubi said throwing the clothes in his trunk._

_Me to sakura replied wrapping her hands around Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi wrapped his arms around sakura and gave her a final hug._

_They parted and sakura couldn't help letting tears fall down her face._

_Kyuubi sighed as he wiped away his friends tears don't worry I promise I'll visit every chance I get Kyuubi assured her as he patted sacra's head._

"_Bye." Kyuubi said as he hugged sakura one last time before getting into his car._

"_bye" sakura replied as she turned around to go back in the house as silent tears slid down her face. _

"_yaw know it's weird I feel like my own brother's leaving" sakura called walking up the stairs._

"_no it's not I feel the same" kyuubi whispered back before hopping in his car and driving off._

_~present time~_

_Naruto slammed open his door and glared at kiba! Naruto was now wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed of his lean muscular torso. With tight black hip hugger jeans that rode dangerously low on slim hips. With red and black converse. Kiba laughed as he looked at the blond._

"_fuck you dog breath!" Naruto yelled at the brunet._

"_Calm down you look good. Plus as your brother's last order we were all ordered to uphold the tradition of the kitsune being the best-looking gang. I mean look at me" kiba said pointing to himself. Kiba wore a black fitted hat with the Konoha symbol in silver on the side. He also wore a tight black tank top that showed off his muscled chest. The tank top stopped just above his black belt that held up his slightly baggy cargo pants._

"_conceited bastard" naruto joked "oh but I love your up towns" naruto added looking at the perfectly white sneakers._

"_To bad none of you look as good as me" sakura said as she emerged from her room. sakura wore a tight white tank top that stopped above her belly button showing off the silver piercing that dangled from her belly button. She also wore a short black skirt that showed off her soft and smooth legs._

"_Sakura you are so jail bait" kiba laughed out_

_The trio then broke out into laughter before kiba pulled out a cup of ramen and handed it to naruto. "Here this is so you'll forgive us" kiba said as he watched his friend devour the ramen._

"_dude do you even breathe" kiba said with a laugh_

"_Well lets go show this school that even though kitsune isn't around we still run this shit!" sakura yelled as she followed her friends out the door._

_I hope you liked this first chapter and please review._


	2. chapter 2

Hello again and thank you for your wonderful reviews it makes me want to update.

Chapter 2: Sexy Kitsune

Naruto happily walked along the deserted street with his two best friends. Even though their destination was less than desirable. Naruto glared at the large lavish building.

"_I mean who the fuck needs golden fuckin gates. These rich ass holes!" _naruto's mind screamed.

"_but am I really gonna be okay here without the protection of kitsune?" _naruto finished thinking letting a frown settle on his face. Until he was interrupted from his thoughts by an annoying hand feverently waving in front of his face.

"hello dude you there " kiba called waving his hand in front of naruto's face.

"huh" naruto asked looking at sakura who was picking imaginary lint off her black skirt.

"the mutt here has been calling you for like five minutes now." sakura said casually leaning against the large gold gate .

"yeah what's wrong are you scared?" kiba said punching naruto's shoulder playfully.

Naruto instantly began to fume at the idea kiba thinking he was scared. Even if he was a little scared. Alright so he was fuckin terrified but kiba and sakura didn't need to know that. He wanted to be the one they could come to with their worries. But how was that possible if they thought he was scared. So he did the one thing he always does when he gets angry he blew up. [not literally =P]

"tsk you wish dog breath like I would be scared of anyone in this prissy ass school yeah right!" naruto screamed while stomping towards the office. Kiba turned his head when he heard the familiar sound of a certain pink haired friends sniggering.

"what did I do?" kiba asked watching the blondes retreating back. He was truly confused he thought that naruto would just laugh and punch him back. Sakura sighed while pushing off the gate.

"you sure are stupid of course he's mad you implied that he's a coward. He's obviously already worried about entering the enemies school without the gang he probably feels alone." sakura said aggravated with her brunette friends thick headedness.

"but he has us I mean come on he shouldn't be worried." kiba said noticing sakura roll her eyes.

"what?" kiba asked before realization slowly dawned on him.

"shit we all have classes in separate buildings huh.?" kiba said frowning at how they really would be alone in foreign territory.

Sakura rolled her eyes before walking toward her assigned building. But stopped for a moment.

"I have a feeling that something really bad is gonna happen. Something that will change every thing." sakura stated before continuing to walk away.

"errr that stupid idiot kiba as if I already didn't know that I was scared." naruto whispered to no one in particular.

"_But I still feel kinda bad for yelling at him. I mean he can't help it it's not like he can read my mind_." naruto continued to walk down the semi crowded hall completely lost in thought until he felt himself come in contact with something hard. Sending him on a straight path towards the cold uncaring ground.

"_uh great just what I need to look like a complete ass in front of all these people on my first day." _naruto thought before glaring at the mess of papers and books that had fallen around him.

"oh my goodness I'm so sorry I was in such a rush that I didn't even see you there. Are you alright?" asked a long haired brunette. Naruto quickly gave the brunette a once over. He had long soft looking hazel hair. And beautiful chestnut eyes. In fact every thing about this boy was beautiful. In fact it was hard enough to figure out if it was even boy. Naruto looked back to the boys face. Before seeing concerned eyes staring at his own. He couldn't help but smile at the boy who sincerely seemed sorry for knocking him over.

"oh me I'm fine." naruto said shuffling into a crouching position to pick up his fallen books.

"here let me help you. After all I am the one who knocked you down" the boy said with a sweet smile while helping naruto pick his books up.

"so my names haku" the boy said handing naruto his stack of books

"thank you, you really didn't have to do that." naruto said with a smile taking the stack of books from the boy.

" don't worry about it I'm kinda in a daze I met the most amazing guy ever I think I've bumped into at least five people since I saw him" haku said trying to fight down his blush in vain. Naruto smiled at haku. He liked this boy he seemed kind and genuine. In fact he made it hard to believe that a cold blooded gang like karasu resided here.

"well sorry for bumping into you. I'll be out of your way now." haku hesitantly said. Naruto felt himself begin to panic he didn't want haku to leave if he did then he'd be alone. And he definitely didn't want to be alone.

"wait haku um what class do you have next?" naruto asked praying that it would be the same as his.

" oh music" haku said smiling at naruto. Naruto couldn't help but let a ear splitting grin cover his face.

"really I do too so um would you like to walk there together?" naruto asked. Haku noticed naruto's eyes sparkling in anticipation to his answer. And haku was more than happy to accompany the blonde to their music room.

"I would love to but um I just need to drop my bag off in my locker it's right over there." haku said pointing at a locker five feet away. " so just wait here and I'll be right back Kay." haku said with a sweet smile before running off towards his locker. Naruto smiled at his new friends retreating back. Maybe he wouldn't be so alone. And haku seemed like a trust worthy guy. Like someone he could vent to and he would actually listen.

A loud crash broke the silence of the now almost empty halls. Snapping naruto from his happy thinking. Naruto looked over to see a group of kids pushing some boy against a locker. Naruto frowned he couldn't stand when people picked on kids weaker than them let alone in a large group. So naruto really lost it when he saw a pair of pleading chestnut eyes.

Well I hope you all like the second chappie please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The fox and the raven

naruto ran to were the large crowd was now gathering. The image of pleading hazel eyes burning fresh in his mind. He heard a weak whimper even above the loud banter coming from the exited crowd. How could they be so happy at the sight of someone else's pain. It made his skin crawl. Naruto really did hate fighting.

he pushed threw the mob of excited teenagers. When his eyes landed on a feminine chocolate haired teen oddly slumped against a locker. With a black knee high boot pressed against their face.

"ugh poor kid that girl Karin is ruthless that kid haku didn't even do anything." a brown haired girl whispered to her friend.

"um excuse me but can you please tell me what happened." naruto asked the girl who had just spoke.

"oh well you see that girl Karin tripped that boy haku and now her and her friends are gonna beat him up." the girl explained.

Naruto felt the rage slowly building up in the pit of his stomach before flowing threw his entire body. And before he knew it he was pushing the red haired bitch Karin off his newly acquired friend. "what the fuck is your problem?" naruto yelled.

Karin pushed herself from the locker that she had been pushed into. Although she was clearly shocked that someone had dared to push her.

"that dumb ass scuffed my shoe." she laughed. "and you must be really brave or really stupid do you know who I am." Karin asked examining her French manicure.

"like I care about some hateful bitch like you." I yelled while helping haku stand up.

"hey you better show some respect" came the gruff voice of a silver haired teen.

naruto leaned haku against a locker behind him. And turned toward the two troublesome teens. And then he slightly panicked. In the front was the girl Karin with straight red hair. She wore a tight black mini skirt with a tight crimson tube top with a leather jacket.

Next to her was a teen with straight medium length silver hair. He wore plain white T, with baggy blue jeans and black Jordan's. But really freaked naruto out was his creepy shark like smile.

Then naruto noticed the third guy, he had spiky bright orange hair. He wore a black T with baggy cargo pants and red and white up towns. Naruto had to admit over all he was pretty sexy.

"you better watch your mouth." Karin said with a smirk breaking the silence.

"and why should I care what you say dumb bitch." naruto said laughing at Karin's face which now looked like it was ready to blow.

"jugo fuck this idiot up." Karin screamed pointing at naruto.

"I don't have to listen to you your not the leader besides I would hate to mess up a pretty face like his." jugo said winking at naruto. Naruto laughed at how mad that stupid girls face was getting.

"fine then I'll handle this myself your so useless." Karin yelled.,

Naruto readied himself to fight Karin and that freaky shark boy. But before Karin could even take two steps her head smashed into the locker next to her with a sickening crack. Naruto turned to look at the person who had helped him and saw none other then sakura.

"if you ever threaten to beat up naruto I'll really kick your ass you dumb skank." sakura calmly stated examining her manicured nails.

"sakura look out." naruto screamed pointing at the shark boy charging towards her. Sakura got ready to dodge, but a fist came in the silver haired teens path effectively breaking his nose. He rolled on the ground holding his bleeding nose. "hey you two alright?" came a familiar voice.

naruto smiled feeling comforted that friends were with him. "yeah kiba were fine." naruto said with a smile. Karin stood up on unsteady legs. Reaching into her left jacket pocket., pulling out a small knife before walking unsteadily walking towards naruto. There was a frenzied look in her eyes that he didn't like and told him one thing. That the bitch was crazy. But once again before she could take two steps she was thrown against a locker but this time his savior was a black haired teen with obsidian eyes. He wore baggy black pants with a red famous shirt. Over all he was a walking sex god.

"I didn't give you any orders to hurt any one" came the cold voice. The voice sent shivers down naruto's spine. It scared him it was the kind of voice that was capable of doing anything. But at the same time it was oddly soothing like it made him want to get closer to him.

"um thank you for your help." naruto said gazing into his cold black eyes. "hn dobe he said walking away silently with my attackers following suit. "Teme I'm not a dobe I was just trying to be nice and say thank you ass hole. He stopped walking and looked at me. "I like you your very interesting." he said before he left the now empty hallway. naruto got up and headed towards haku. "are you all right haku." he asked looking at the rapidly forming bruise on haku's face. "I'm fine thank you naruto I'm sorry that you had to go threw that for me." haku said trying to avoid looking at naruto's face. "no it's fine I was happy to help any way who were those assholes." naruto said while helping haku to stand. "there the schools top gang." haku said fear evident in his voice.

"so that's Akatsuki." naruto said in a whisper looking at sakura and kiba who were now coming over.

"no Akatsuki is disbanded this new gang is called karasu." haku said amazed that the trio didn't know this piece of information. "naruto me and kiba are gonna go check this out we'll be right back." sakura said before running of with kiba. "anyway can you please bring me to the nurses office I think I want to rest there for a little while." haku asked.

"yeah no problem." naruto said starting to walk towards the nurses office with haku.

"thanks for bringing me naruto and for helping me out with those jerks." haku said with a smile as he entered the nurses office.

naruto leaned against the wall down the hallway. When he saw the orange haired kid from before jugo naruto was pretty sure that was his name . He stopped walking and stared at naruto for a moment.

"umm do you need something." naruto asked the intimidating male.

"yes sasuke uchiha would like you and your friends to meet him in the foot ball field after school." jugo said handing him a piece of paper. Then naruto noticed the red liquid running down the left side of his face. "hey your bleeding." naruto said looking at the large gash on his forehead. "I'll be right back." naruto said before racing off towards the nurses office. Naruto quickly made it back to jugo. Then he dragged him into an empty class room. "alright hop on the table and I'll fix you up." naruto said with a smile. Jugo gave him a quizzical look but obeyed none the less. Jugo's body went stiff as naruto's hands worked around his wound. "you need to relax I'm helping you not hurting you. You know like a parent kissing your boo boo's." naruto said with a laugh.

"I've never had parents." jugo calmly stated. Naruto could see threw Jugo's imperfect mask that although he acted calm he was just like him no parents to love them. "so how'd you get that nasty cut?" naruto asked.

"suigetsu Karin were mad at me." he said in a mono tone voice.

"that's horrible." naruto said in shock

"it's fine there the only people there for me even if there ass's sometimes. You just don't understand gangs at all."

"ha-ha I know more than you'll ever know." naruto said standing up with a bitter smile.

"why did you help me?" jugo asked. Looking into clear cerulean eyes.

"because I think your different from all those other ass holes. Naruto said with a kind smile.

Naruto gently grabbed Jugo's head and kissed the bandage. Naruto smiled kindly at jugo before walking towards the door.

"I've never had any one to kiss my boob boo's either bye jugo." naruto said before slipping out of the empty class room

"please let him be ok don't let sasuke break his innocent soul." jugo said shaking his head .


End file.
